Cold Shower: a Misunderstandings story
by Kelmin
Summary: Sheridan and Delenn cross wires after an important moment. Another in the series of what can go wrong with idioms. Gapfiller and ¡¡SPOILER! for Season 4: Falling Toward Apotheosis.


Cold Shower: A "Misunderstandings" story

Summary: Sheridan and Delenn cross wires after an important moment. Another in the series of what can go wrong with idioms. Gapfiller and ¡¡SPOILER!! for Season 4: Falling Toward Apotheosis.

Disclaimer: JMS, Babylonian, and Warner Bros. own them; I just let them out for air.

Spoiler alert! Starts with a major spoiler for Season 4: Falling Towards Apotheosis.

SPOILER SPACE

AND SOME MORE

READY?

SET?

GO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"We may not survive the next two weeks, but I wanted you to have this – and to know that whatever time I have left, I want to spend it with you." Sheridan's voice, even huskier than usual, broke at the end of this phrase, as the couple drew together.

As they parted, Delenn murmured, "Mmm, John, you make my breath go away," pulling him back down to her height. She could feel the quickening of his pulse, and delighted in the effects his touch had on her human body. Neither was sure which of them started the move to the too-small couch, but they quickly found themselves continuing their discussion more horizontally.

Naturally, Sheridan's combadge took this opportunity to bleep.

"Duty calls, my Captain."

"It always does, doesn't it," Sheridan sighed. He took a moment to compose himself, brushing Delenn's hair aside gently. He kissed her quickly once more, as the combadge asserted its dominance. Delenn rested her head against his chest, so she could feel the vibrations as he spoke. "Sheridan, go." Delenn's hand, complete with new ring, strayed inside Sheridan's jacket.

"C and C here. Captain, the Drazi ambassador's aide needs to see you right away."

"No can do. Tell him, um, stop that!"

"Sir?!"

"Sorry. Tell him 1700 hours, my office."

"1700, your office, yessir. C and C out."

"Now, where were we?" Sheridan grinned up at Delenn.

"I would say we were exactly where we are right now," Delenn said, "except for maybe just a little higher up." Sheridan stroked her cheek, and traced her brow ridge gently with his fingers. His hand lazily made its way through her hair, to the underside of her head bone. Sheridan froze as Delenn suddenly sucked in her breath.

"I'm sorry – what did I do?" said Sheridan.

Delenn laughed quietly. "There is no reason you should know this, but for a Minbari, the area on the neck, just below the underside of the head bone is one of the most, well, potent erogenous zones."

Sheridan cleared his throat and tugged at his collar. "Umm, sorry, I didn't mean, ahem."

"John, it is not a problem. In fact, I have been thinking for some time that we should speak of this – what I am about to say – in case you were wondering."

"Wondering what?" asked Sheridan, surprised to hear hesitation in Delenn's voice. She was always so direct, so confident of herself and her words. They both sat upright on the sofa, realizing that a more serious part of their discussion was beginning.

Delenn voiced the question they both knew had been asked in many languages, all over the station. "How Human I actually became in my transformation."

"Hmmph. I confess it has come to mind, at times. _Nice_ times." Sheridan held her hand, resisting the urge to pull her to him again.

"The fact is, John," Delenn continued, "that my genotype is a mixture of Human and Minbari elements. But, other than my brain, cranial, and facial structure, I am physically a normal Human female. I believe that the more casual way to say this would be that I have all the parts that count. So, there should be no surprises."

Sweat beaded on Sheridan's brow, and he even fanned himself a bit. "Whew. Okay. All right, that's um..."

Delenn chuckled, and said lightly, "John, you are embarrassed! I am sorry, I did not mean to upset you."

"Actually," said Sheridan, "it's not so much that I'm embarrassed. Let's just say, well, I see a cold shower in my immediate future."

Delenn crinkled her brow, and looked at him in confusion. "But John, I have told you, I am a normal human female! So, there will be no cold showers." She glared at him slightly, looking somewhat offended.

Sheridan mirrored her confused expression. They had a brief stare-down, until Delenn said, "I think possibly we are talking about two different things. What does 'cold shower' mean in English?"

Sheridan shook his head, and said, "Oh no, you first, Lady Ambassador."

"Very well," replied Delenn, "in Adronato, 'to have a cold shower' means to receive a very unpleasant and shocking surprise, as if one were walking along and suddenly experienced a very cold rainfall. And, in English?" she pressed, smiling, possibly even enjoying his discomfort.

"Ahem. Well, if a human gets, er, worked up? No, uh, that's no good either. What I'm trying to say is..." Sheridan stopped in frustration. "Okay, dammit, I'm all excited and I have to go listen to that Drazi fellow in ten minutes, and a cold shower will cure what ails me now so I can concentrate on whatever petty nonsense he needs me for, okay?" He jumped to his feet and paced nervously.

Delenn looked at him very, very seriously. "John, this does not sound like a pleasant remedy at all. Not at all."

"Well, I suppose the Minbari have a clever remedy?" retorted Sheridan, finally removing his jacket altogether and tossing it over the chair next to the couch.

"Yes, we do, and it works very well," she said gravely.

"All right then, what will fix this better than a cold shower?"

"A warm Minbari."


End file.
